


【鸣佐】奥卡姆剃刀

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Holmes au, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 一把刀的刀锋很难越过,所以智者说,得道之路是困难的——毛姆
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【鸣佐】奥卡姆剃刀

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型福尔摩斯AU，侦探鸣x助手佐  
> *设定上鸣人与鼬同岁，年上，所有心理学法医学等专业知识请无视  
> *单元剧模式，随时完结，主线在我心里，只是想尝试推理故事

“放轻松，佐助。”女人轻柔的声音响起，“想象一下，你现在躺在一片微风拂过的绿茵草坪上。”

宇智波佐助闭上眼睛，震耳欲聋的响声，无处不在的爆炸尘烟，手掌被子弹打穿的剧痛…又一次生灵活现地浮现在了他的眼前。对面的心理医师仔细的盯着他毫无变化的面容，试探地问：“…你感觉怎么样，佐助？”

“好极了。”佐助面无表情的说。

女人像是松了一口气，“那这次会面就到这儿吧，你恢复的很好，我相信不久，以后你就可以继续工作了。”她客气的总结。

宇智波佐助礼貌地点点头，向他的治疗医师道了别，拿起自己挂在门口的大衣，正准备离开这让他如坐针毡的地方。

“对了，请稍等一下。”女人的声音从身后传来，宇智波佐助脸上划过一丝不耐，他转过身，只见对方从抽屉里拿出一只包装精美的表盒，“这是你哥哥让我送给你的…”

宇智波佐助僵住了，他皱着眉，死死地盯住那只盒子，好像里面装着炸弹。过了一会儿，他意识到自己这样太过失礼，于是快速接过女人递过来的盒子，“谢谢。”佐助低声的说，然后急匆匆推门而出，把对方的客套关在屋内。

东京的冬天，稍显寒冷。佐助刚一出门，无情的寒风让他忍不住打了个激灵。他从口袋里抽出一根烟，手指笨拙地在打火机上划了几下，止不住的颤抖。过了近一分钟，香烟上总算跳上几点橙红色的火星，佐助深深地吸了一口烟，在眼前一阵或明或暗、飘渺的烟雾里，他一瞬感到自己不知身在何处。

宇智波佐助，现年26岁，就职于无国界医生组织，一个月前因伤情与精神问题被强制遣返回日本。他自小被诊断患有共情与述情障碍等轻微的精神疾病，导致总和周围人格格不入，毕业后没进家族医院，而是选择去MSF四处救死扶伤，跌破一众眼镜。

佐助漫无目的顺着人流，口袋里宇智波鼬送他的礼物隐隐发烫，好像一个有生命的活物，怦咚怦咚的在他的大脑回响——宇智波鼬，他的大哥，为了治疗弟弟的心理问题毅然决然的选择成为家族有史以来第一个精神科医生，国际享名的天才学者，多么的富有同情心。佐助隐隐觉得自己的神经性呕吐又要发作，他捏灭了手里的烟，从包里掏了几枚药片干咽下去，过了一会儿，也许是心理作用，佐助觉得自己好了许多。

为了躲避鼬对他进行诊疗，佐助接受了日本办事处分配下来的这个没水平医生——甚至分不清他的恐慌与兴奋。他想到这儿，又颇为烦躁的点起一根烟，他不想和鼬见面，也不想回家，已经在旅馆躲了一个月，指望着过段时间精神评估没问题就回中东。

佐助的视线扫过川流不息的人群，芸芸众生与霓虹灯一同湮湮灭灭，麻木，苦闷，欢笑，喜悦……他的目光凝视着一个朴素的招牌，脚步突然停了下来。

佐助再次掐灭了手里的烟卷，不知道想到了些什么，淡的几近于无的薄唇扬起一抹有些扭曲的笑容，大步的跨进店里。

一家钟表中古店。

店面不大，但有些曲折，除了钟表似乎还有别的一些奢侈品。佐助直奔柜台，不等阿拉伯装扮的绿眼睛店主说客套话，便一把掏出口袋中那个烫手山芋，盒子上那枚小小的金色王冠粲然闪光，他抬着下巴，轻飘飘的说：“…随便出价。”

男人谨慎的看了看佐助，视线在这盒子与他之间来回交替，似乎在评估这个青年人是不是穷途末路的凶徒在转移赃物。良久，他好像做出了判断，微微点头，“我是角都，很乐意为您服务。”

角都颇为专业的戴上手套和眼镜，小心的将表拿出来，认证齐全，表上找不出任何损伤，几乎像全新的一般——不，这就是一支全新的表。绿眼睛的男人心下有了点猜测，他清了清嗓子，客气的说：“…您的表状态很好，不过二手品嘛，您也是知道的——”他的眼睛狡猾的转了转，打定主意在这个明显涉世不深的小少爷身上打捞一笔，“我出您三十万日元，现金当场成交，如何？”

角都话音落下，只见宇智波佐助又掏出根烟叼在嘴里，没有点燃，只似笑非笑的望着一脸真诚的商人。角度面上神色不变，心中却在暗暗揣测到底是事有蹊跷还是嫌价太低。他咬咬牙，实在不想放弃送上门的好买卖，又补充道：“…四十万，最多了。”

宇智波佐助嗤笑一声，那支香烟在他修长的手上像只蝴蝶一样翻转，“我虽然不太懂钟表，但也记得这支表是价值在三百万上的限量品，你出四十万？”

角都心下一惊，刚想调动几十年磨练出的奸商口才，不料刚刚还满身尖刺的男人突然变成一只慵懒的猫，淡淡的说：“不过呢，成交。”

角都心里暗骂有钱人都是神经病，不过他嘴里却说：“…那您先看一下文件，我去准备现金。”

“不用。”佐助挥了挥手，“我不方便带这么多钱，你直接打到这个账户上。”

佐助填了些公式化的内容，写上了自己的卡号，和店主约定好了最晚汇款日期。他看着那只表被摆进光鲜亮丽的柜子里，口袋空荡荡的，只觉得自己轻的连灵魂都要飘起来了。他站在店门，迷茫了一下酒店的方向，刚要迈出脚步，不料后方突然传来一个怀疑的声音：

“是佐助…吗？”

佐助回头，只见一个白色短发的年轻男子正惊喜的望着他，正是自己大学时的同班同学鬼灯水月。水月不可思议的望着他，“真的是你啊佐助，太巧了，听说你去中东了？你什么时候回日本的？出什么事了吗？”

佐助被这一连串话语问的头疼，又不想透露个人隐私，便含糊的说，“有点事情，差不多一个月了。”

鬼灯水月虽然表面看上去大大咧咧，实则是水一样细心的男子。他看出佐助有些焦虑，况且突然从中东回来还能有什么理由，不是心理受伤就是身体受伤，八成不是好事。他想到这儿，又看看宇智波佐助憔悴苍白的脸色，觉得同情心有点泛滥，“我听说宇智波鼬回国了…你这一个月住哪儿的？”鬼灯水月作为大学期间少数能和佐助说得上话的人，对他的家庭情况有些了解，“不会一直住旅馆吧？”

佐助沉默了。他不肯接受宇智波鼬的援助，父亲又因为自己当初拗断的选择而对他不闻不问，说实话，要是没有这笔意外进账，在消费如此之高的东京，光是日常用药和住宿就是一笔不菲的开销。

但即便如此，想到属于鼬的那支表只卖出如此低价，他的心中依然涌现一股报复性的快意。

鬼灯水月看着他变幻莫测的脸色，叹了口气，“…也算你走运，我有个朋友想找个室友，房子我看过，绝对符合你要求。”

佐助想了一下，他有轻微洁癖，住酒店每日还有一笔额外的清洁开支，“…你的朋友卫生习惯怎么样？”

“应该没问题吧？”水月回想了那个永远装扮的光鲜亮丽的侦探，迟疑的回复，“正好我要去找他一趟，你要不一起？就在木医大。”

木叶医科大学，他的母校。佐助闭上眼，那些难得温柔的学生时代像浮光掠影般闪过，他的心不可抑制的颤抖起来。“好。”佐助最终简短的说。

水月跳起来，咧嘴露出了他有些奇特的鲨鱼牙，一路和佐助回忆起了学生岁月以及自己现在的生活，他推开医科大实验室的大门时嘴里还在念叨：“…不过你要做好准备，他这个人有个坏习惯…”

门打开了。

只见屋内赫然站着一位穿着西装的年轻男人，金发碧眼，面容英俊，手臂高抬举着试管，冷冷的望着瓶中的化学反应。他与白色的屋子和实验器材对比太过强烈，有股强烈的格格不入感。水月的声音渐渐远去了，佐助的眼中只有这个奇特、闪光，与自己如此相像的男人。

水月完全没察觉佐助的走神，滔滔不绝的说：“鸣人，这是我大学的同学宇智波佐助，刚回国没多久，我在中古店遇见他了，你最近不是在找室友吗……”

蓝眼睛的男人撇了佐助一眼，放下手头的试管，拿起放在桌上的手机快速发了个短信。然后重新聚精会神的盯着变化的化学药剂，漫不经心的说：

“我建议你换个心理医生。”

宇智波佐助和水月对视一眼，指着自己，用口型对水月说：“他在和我说话？”

鬼灯水月兴趣盎然的环起手臂，一副看好戏的姿态，“你在看心理医生？”

鸣人桌上的手机响了，他看了一眼，又突然补上一句：

“你和你哥关系不好？”

金发的男人虽然是用的提问句，但语气中却有股莫名的自信。佐助看了眼作壁上观的水月，又看了看注意力还全然放在实验上的鸣人，对水月竖起了浑身的刺：

“你把我的信息透露给这家伙了？”

鬼灯水月立刻纯良的举起手，“怎么可能？我不是提醒过你了吗？这家伙的坏习惯……”他咧咧嘴，“就是对初次见面的人进行分析。”

分析？

佐助这辈子和心理医生打交道太多，知道有些人在测写上独具天赋，不过他还是第一次在现实生活中遇见。他神色一暗，尽量不让自己看起来太紧绷：“…你是怎么知道的？”

漩涡鸣人放下手中的试剂，拍拍衣服下摆并不存在的灰尘，露出一个灿烂的笑容，看上去不像在实验室，而是在参加颁奖典礼，正准备陈述获奖宣言。

“很简单。”他故弄玄虚的摇摇手指，“你走进来时，第一反应是观察我身后的出口，还重新拉开了水月关上的门，强迫症、应激反应、或者军事训练。你身上有明显的晒伤，手掌上的子弹贯穿伤还很新，我还能嗅到火药味，看样子最多不超过一个月，好，选项排除——显然，你从中东回来，鉴于政治原因，大概率不是军医，可能是某些人道主义救援组织的医生。你神色有点焦虑，左右脚来回交换重心，嗯，典型的PTSD。一个从中东回来，身体心理同时受伤的医生，当然是回国来接受治疗。可你归国的一个月里紧张焦虑的症状却丝毫没有减少，反而有愈演愈烈的倾向，显然你的心理医生不够称职。”

空气静的一根针掉落都能听见，佐助看着金发的男人侃侃而谈，冷冷道：“…很多人都能看出我有心理问题，你只是在正确的时间恰巧蒙对了。”

漩涡鸣人挑挑眉，他捏起试剂的瓶子，宇智波佐助的锐利的黑色眼睛透过猩红的溶液直面而来，“是吗？”他兴致勃勃的晃了晃玻璃瓶，“那你觉得我对你的兄弟关系评判也是猜测？”

“不。”黑发青年的声音冷的能掉冰碴，“显然你是从别的什么渠道知道的。”

漩涡鸣人不可置否放下杯子，他慢慢地向佐助走进，质地良好的皮鞋踏出清脆的声响，他逼近到佐助耳畔，像情人的呢喃般轻描淡显，“大错特错。”

鸣人说罢，立刻和佐助拉开距离，不等他反驳就抢白道：“水月刚刚说是在中古店遇见你了，我知道他喜欢去这种店里看看钟表，但是你手上戴的表价格最多不超过五万日元，并且明显保养不良，说明你并不是一个爱表的人。那一个对表没有兴趣的人，为何会出现在那家店里呢？显然，你不是去买表，那么就是去卖表了。而据我所知，那家店所接受售卖的表的价格最低也要一百万日元以上。”

金发男人利落的转了个身，像参演一场臻至高潮的戏剧，意气风发的看着舞台下的观众：

“好了，现在我们知道，一个对钟表完全没兴趣的人，却拥有一支价值在百万以上的高档品，还打算卖掉它。那么除了这只表是你偷窃抢劫而来等微小的可能外，只可能来自于某人的赠送。一个愿意随手送你百万级别的奢侈品，你却非常讨厌的一个人——讨厌到以至于你宁愿将他的礼物随手转卖也不愿意留着。但同时你和他的关系又非常亲近，因为你可以不尊守最基本的社交礼节，将礼物卖出去却不在意他会不会发现生气。于是我大胆的推测，这个人应该是你的亲戚。”

佐助即刻抓住了推理的漏洞：“为什么不能是朋友？”

漩涡鸣人脸上的笑容加深了，“那么宇智波先生，你有朋友吗？”

宇智波佐助盯着那抹得意至极的笑容，不甘心的摇了摇头。

水月：“………” 

然而佐助完全没顾及他的心情，立刻反驳道：“就算如此，你怎么能猜出来是哥哥呢？”佐助咄咄逼人，“我确定自己以及水月刚刚的话绝对没有给你透露任何这方面的信息。”

漩涡鸣人望着他，佐助毫不畏惧的与他对视，蓝色与黑色在余音未绝的空气中试探交织。过了一会儿，鸣人突然大笑起来，“确实没有。”他拿起手机，“所以我刚刚发了条短信问宇智波鼬你是不是有一个弟弟叫佐助，毕竟宇智波不是一个常见的姓氏。”

光亮的手机屏幕上，宇智波鼬在肯定鸣人的提问后还额外问了一句你是遇见佐助了吗？漩涡鸣人在宇智波佐助露骨的注视下，坦然的敲下键盘回复：没错，水月带他来应聘我的新室友。

他刚按下发送键，宇智波鼬的回复便立刻发来，快的像超能力。佐助看着消息页“那麻烦你多多照顾愚弟”几个大字，心里几乎要呕出血来。金发男人偏偏在此刻装作神经大条，笑意盈盈的伸手：“那请多多指教啦，佐助。”

佐助森然地望着那只伸出的手，迟迟不动，漩涡鸣人偏偏好整以暇的保持这个姿势，既不尴尬，也全无不耐，就像对待一个不听话的孩子。佐助眯着眼打量他，只觉得此刻站在自己面前的是那个永远完美优雅的宇智波鼬。

“……鬼灯医生？”

一个突如其来的声音打破了僵持，三人同时看向门口，只见一个年轻男人正怯生生的站在门口：“那个…警方叫我们把之前的集体溺水自杀案的最后一具尸体送过来。”

水月往他身后一看，铁床上赫然躺着一具女尸，袋口大半敞开，已经微微腐烂。水月和他客套了几句，赶忙把尸体推回实验室，佐助皱着眉看着那张平静、且将永远平静的苍白的脸，不知为何，心中划过一丝蹊跷。

不过两人之间暗潮涌动的较劲倒是被意外打破，鸣人坦然的收回手，注意力重新回到他那瓶猩红的试剂上，把佐助晾在一边，水月一边登记一边对鸣人说，“你之前要借溺水的尸体做实验，实验做完了吗？”

鸣人头也不抬的嗯了一声，手指指向房间角落另两具尸体，除了手腕上似乎是被鸣人切出来的几道伤口外保存非常完好，看上去简直栩栩如生。

佐助心中蹊跷的预感陡然串成线。

“…这两具尸体，都属于刚刚那个人说的集体溺水自杀案吗？”佐助突然问。

水月愣了一下，像是没明白话题怎么突然跳跃到这里，“啊？对，是的，前两个人是今早捞从海里捞出来的，推测死亡时间是一天前。刚送来的这个应该捞上来没多久，头发还是湿的。”

佐助揉了揉眉心，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“立、刻、解、剖。”

水月看起来更疑惑了，反倒是漩涡鸣人终于舍得从他的化学反应中抬起头，目光炯炯的看着佐助。佐助毫不客气的看了回去，语气颇有几分幸灾乐祸：

“漩涡先生，您居然就这样让一件谋杀案从眼皮下溜走吗？”

鬼灯水月被他的话吓得僵住，鸣人骤然跳起来，爆发力之强，佐助几乎没看清他是怎么从自己的位置跑到最新的尸体旁边。他趁着金发侦探观察尸体的同时，冷冷对水月说：“…现在是冬天，她们又是在含盐量极高的海水中溺亡，死亡时间一天内，腐烂程度怎么会相差的如此之大？”

他长臂一挥，右手指向躺在冰冷铁床上的女孩，一字一句的说：

“她是被人溺死后抛尸在海中的。”

鬼灯水月骂了一声，先入为主的观念让他忽略了最基本的客观事实。他胡乱的和鸣人佐助交代一句，立刻跑到隔壁办公室给警方打电话。水月走后，空气的震动随着关门后的响声平息下来，佐助静静地看着蹲在在尸体旁念念有词的金发侦探，微微躬身，向对方伸出手，仿若扳回一城、高高在上的扬起笑容：

“请多指教，漩涡鸣人先生。”

TBC


End file.
